


Come enter my world

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Just some berinea content about them in the afterlife!
Relationships: Berkut/Rinea (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 14





	Come enter my world

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic!! I really like it tbh

_“I travel with my thoughts, back to the beginning, everything felt perfect if only for a moment”_

_“Forgotten fears, can I still start anew?”_

* * *

Death, death hurts people more than anything. Death can make you feel weak and responsible. Death is an interesting yet very sensitive topic, death is devastating to know about, death can make you happy if its somebody you despise, death can show negativity or positivity with a variety of people. Regardless, death is a sad topic especially if it’s happened with somebody you love, but overall death could just be a permanent solution to a temporary problem.

Except for these two lovers their death was, you could say, “inevitable” for the both of them, they both never knew it when they first met. Dancing with each other away from everyone and being as happy as they both could ever be, dancing was what had made them feel so satisfied and a way to forget their own worries for awhile. 

‘If only it didn’t have to be that way, maybe it could’ve been better’ Rinea thought, she always was worried for her lover, but didn’t get the courage to do anything because of how bad of state he was in throughout the course of the war. 

Though, since Berkut became possessed and most likely feral, Rinea knew it was all over and that nothing could fix what was already broken inside of him. 

Rinea had already witnessed it all; she saw what her Fiancé had become, the man she loved dearly was dead, or at least was dead mentally. He wasn’t himself, he was practically possessed by Duma, he wanted everything to burn, he wanted to see all of Valentia and everything else aflame. 

Yet, it wasn’t always his fault, Berkut was just frustrated with the world and with everyone around him, he wanted to rule Rigel but couldn’t. His anger just got the best of him, he did something so bad that there was nothing that could undo such a tragic action. When he learned Rinea never wanted to be empress, he snapped, his emotional state became too much for him and he finally, full heartedly, accepted the offer Duma gave to him all those times before. 

He sacrificed Rinea, she sadly burned to death and then he became most likely possessed. He just couldn’t take in his own anger any longer, he thought he had no other choice since he learned Alm was Rudolph’s son and the true heir to the Rigel throne. His own self was already dead and it took place of someone unlike him, or even just not him at all. He became obsessed with the power, he wanted more of it, he wanted to be worthy enough to become the emperor. Sadly, in the process he murdered his loyal servant Fernand, and even his own mental stability. 

It then became the battle between he and Alm, as much as it was a tough one, Alm had won, it was inevitable he thought, he knew he was never good enough for Emperor Rudolph or even just feeling special or good about himself. Berkut thought being the emperors nephew would automatically make him the next in line to be emperor and make Rinea his empress. He just wanted to be dead, he wanted Rudolph’s son to end his life and let Alm have his way to become the next king of Valentia. 

Regardless, he saw the light and saw his lover floating in front of him, she looked different than before, but regardless still the woman he loved more than anyone. Knowing her spirit was still alive even if she herself was dead and now with the new feeling of reassurance knowing that after everything he did to treat her so horribly. Rinea still loved him, he knew this love was true, and he felt happy. He heard the cries of Alm very faintly and before he left the world, he gave Alm the Keepsake ring, as a gift from his mother. He hoped Alm would cherish it and that he would finally be happy with the war going to end soon. 

“Rinea, is that really you?” he asked Rinea in a surprised tone, “Do you still love me even after all of the horrible things I have done to you?” his eyes then starting to get watery after seeing the woman he loved still there for him despite everything that happened. 

“Lord Berkut, please don’t give up, you can find another empire to lead. This just wasn’t you empire” his fiancé replied with a smile shown on her face. “Let us look for our empire together, my love” she had some tears in her eyes “Come enter my world, come enter the new world we can find together!” she said before she extended out her hand in hopes that Berkut would take her hand. “That is, if you’ll still take me for your empress...” her smiling growing wider after saying that. 

His heart slowly beating until it came to a stop, yet still feeling as if he were alive looked at Rinea with a new sense of purpose, her spirit looked just as wonderful as her former physical form. She looked bright and happier, she might have only been bright from the light he was seeing but he loved what he was seeing. 

“I’d be happy to set out with you” he said to her, before he grabbed her hand and he felt his own soul leaving t the world and into the afterlife with his own beloved. He felt better when he went with his lover into the afterlife. Feeling a warm sense of happiness as he practically kept her close into his arms. 

He hoped that Alm could save the world from Duma, and hoped that the war would finally come to an end as he then set out with Rinea, both of them dancing and being more happy with this new outcome than before

* * *

**After the war had finally ended**

When the war finally came to an end both he and Rinea were watching peasfully, finally feeling satisfied, watching . They both hoped that in their next life, there will be a much better outcome with there lives instead of a tragic death that happened to them both at the young age of seventeen. They even hoped they could be together as well, they felt as if their relationship was meant to be.

Berkut was especially happy that there was no war and that both Alm and Celica ruled over the one kingdom of Valentia. The two of them were both finally happy and content with their new lives, even if their next life has yet to truly start anew. 

After some time, Rinea finally stood onto her feet and it didn’t take very long for Rinea to ask her lover if they wanted to continue finding their own Empire or if he just wished to set out with her. 

“Lord Berkut? Do you still wish to find a new empire? Would you still want to set out with me” she place her hand in his, and waited for his response. 

The former prince stood and stroked through his wife’s sky blue hair before responding, “Of course, Rinea I just wanted to watch over the new Valentia for a moment, that’s all.” 

Rinea felt happier, a smile shown on her face before she pulled Berkut closer to her and kissed him for a few moments and then pulling away and giggling happily. “Come on! Lets go!” she told her lover, “Lets see what the world has to offer for the two of us!!” She grabbed him by the hand and the two of them went away to somewhere where they could both be happy together with nothing to worry about anymore.

* * *

_“Lets hope this next life, is the best one yet!”_

_”Let me share with you the world of possibilities with you, my love”_


End file.
